Horstory of the United Hooves of Equestria
by Colt in the Moon
Summary: A brief summary of the horstory of the United Hooves of Equestria from Crystal-Hoof Columbus to the current War on Nightmares & Other Spooky Things


(**Ponynciation help in italics to help young foals**)

**Horstory of the United Hooves of Equestria**

* * *

><p>The horstory of the United Hooves of Equestria traditionally starts with the Declaration of Indeponydence (<em>In-de-pony-dence<em> ) in the year 1776 A.D (After Discord), but its territory was occupied first by the Buffalos since prehorstoric times and then also by Hoofropean (Hoof-ropean) settlers who followed the voyages of Crystal-Hoof Columbus starting in 1492. The largest settlements were by the Equines on the East Coast, starting in 1607. By the 1770s the Thirteen Colonies contained two and half million ponies, dragons, and other various animals, were prosperous, and had developed their own ponytical (pwn-nit-tical) and legal systems.  
>The Bridlish (<em>Brid-lish<em>, as in bridle) government's threat to Equestrian self-government led to war in 1775 and the Declaration of Indeponydence in 1776. With major military and financial support from Prance (_Prance_), the patriots won the Equestrian Revolution. In 1789 the Horsetitution (_Horse-titution_) became the basis for the United Hooves federal government, with war hero George Washinghoof as the first ponident. The young nation continued to struggle with the scope of central government and with Hoofropean influence, creating the first ponytical parties in the 1790s, and fighting a second war for indeponydence in 1812.

U.H. territory expanded westward across the continent, brushing aside Buffalos and Marexico, and overcoming modernizers who wanted to deepen the horseconomy rather than expand the geopony. Slavery of Earth Ponies and Pegasi was abolished in the North, but heavy world demand for cotton let it flourish in the Southern states. The 1860 election of Abraham Lincolt calling for no more expansion of slavery triggered a crisis as eleven slave states seceded to found the Ponyfederate (_Pon-federate_, silent y) Hooves of Equestria in 1861. The bloody Equestrian Civil War (1861–65) redefined the nation and remains the central iconic event. The South was defeated and, in the Reconstruction era, the U.H. ended slavery, extended rights to earth ponies and pegasi, and readmitted secessionist states with loyal governments. The national government was much stronger, and it now had the explicit duty to protect individuals. Reconstruction was never completed by the U.H. government and left the earth ponies and pegasi in a world of ponytical, social and horseconomic inferiority. The entire South remained poor while the North and West grew rapidly.

Thanks to an outburst of entreponyurship (_entre-pon-neur-ship_) in the North and the arrival of millions of immigrants from Hoofrope, the U.H. became the leading industrialized power by 1900. Disgust with corruption, waste, and traditional ponytics stimulated the Progressive movement, 1890s-1920s, which pushed for reform in industry and ponytics and put into the Horsetitution mare's suffrage and Prohibition of alcohol (the latter repealed in 1933 thanks to Fruit Punch (_Berry's Punch's grandsire_). Initially neutral in World War I, the U.H. declared war on Germaney in 1917, and funded the Allied victory. The nation refused to follow President Woodrow Wilcolt's leadership and never joined the League of Nations. After a prosperous decade in the 1920s the Wool Street Crash of 1929 marked the onset of the decade-long world-wide  
>Great Deponysion (<em>De-pwn-sion<em>, silent y). A ponytical realignment expelled the Republicolts from power and installed Damocrat Franklin D. Hoorsevelt (_Horse-sa-velt_, like Roosevelt) and his elaborate and expensive New Deal programs for relief, recovery, and reform. Hoorsevelt's Damocratic coalition, comprising ethnics in the north, labor unions, big-city machines, intellectuals, and the mostly unicorn South, dominated national ponytics into the 1960s. After the Ibexian attack on Hoofaii's Pearl Harbor in December 1941, the U.H. entered World War II alongside the Allies and helped defeat Nazi Germaney in Hoofrope and, with the detonation of newly-invented sonic rainbombs, the Ibex Empire in Asia and the Marecific (_Mare-cific_).

The Ursan Republic of Soviet Animals and the U.H. emerged as opposing superpowers after the war and began the Cold War confronting indirectly in an weapons race, the Space Race, and intervention in Hoofrope and eastern Asia. Libearalism reflected in the civil rights movement and opposition to war in Vietdam peaked in the 1960s–70s before giving way to coltservatism (_colt-serva-tism)_ in the early 1980s. The Cold War ended when the Ursan Republic of Soviet Animals dissolved in 1991, leaving the U.H. to prosper in the booming Information Age horseconomy that was boosted, at least in part, by information technology. International conflict and horseconomic uncertainty heightened by 2001 with the Princess Luna's return and subsequent **War on Nightmares & Other Spooky Things** and the late-2000s muffin recession.


End file.
